Electrical connectors implemented to transmit electrical data signals are known in the prior art. Further, it is well known that electrical connectors provided for data transmission with high data rates at high frequency must be produced and manufactured with high accuracy in order to ensure desired signal integrity. Connectors which are improperly designed and/or manufactured with insufficient accuracy, at high signal frequencies, suffer effects such as crosstalk and reflections which may lead to a deterioration of signal quality. In many known connectors, the required accuracy of manufacturing can only be achieved at great expense and with unsatisfactory reliability.